


Break Time

by Propernicethat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Robot Sex, Robots, Sexual Interfacing, Starscream being a slut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sex, Valve fluid, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream convinces Knock Out to have some fun on his short break from work, no matter the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For the absolutely bloody lovely YourTreeFlower on tumblr. Whose given me artistic freedom with some suggestions for her commission. This is part one, there will be two more shorts coming! Hope you enjoy it. It's been a long time since I've written robots going at it. >]

“What is it that is just…SO important that you had to show me exactly, Starscream?”

The sassy and sleek Decepticon Doctor had been extremely busy in the medical bay. The Nemesis was bustling with activity, vehicon drones in and out with all kinds of issues with their chassis or punctures or…oh Primus no, damage to their finishes! He was finally able to have himself a rest, a megacycle break which he’d planned to use wisely. Sipping energon directly from the cube and skimming though glossy data pads sounded like an absolute dream, instead he was forced to follow this whiny second in command. Red optics lowered to the Seekers aft, curling his mouth and shifting his gaze away, nobody could deny that Starscream was an extremely good looking bot, especially when he didn’t open that damn mouth of his. He had these legs that seemed to go on forever, and pedes rose with heels that made just the perfect, attention grabbing metallic sound on the ships floor. Many bots admired him, but most of them were smart to keep away from the clawed little glitch, even Megatron was fed up with his behaviour. 

“This way…this way..”

The silver seeker waved a clawed servo towards his own quarters, whatever it was the flyer wanted to speak about, it had to be important if he was returning to the privacy of his own berthroom. Eventually they arrived and Knock Out was glad, if he had to stare anymore at that wiggling aft he’d go crazy, which, of course was exactly what the Seeker would want. 

Starscream had always been a tease. The sneaky lithe bot took to hanging around the Med bay as much as possible, despite fully knowing that Knock Out and Break Down were mated. He stroked those long claws against the Medic’s chin and brushed his frame up close to his, even when Break Down was around because he knew it’d wind the larger Decepticon up. The Seeker loved to hear the two discuss him as he left, even when the words that escaped Break Down’s mouth were far from pleasant. 

“So…We’re here, I hope you’re not going to waste me of my precious break time, Starscream.”

The Medical Decepticon looked around, none of the rooms on the Nemesis were really that well decorated, Starscream’s included. He’d been here many times when the slender bot had indulged in one Energon cube too many and had to be carried back, as a Doctor he’d never approved of over indulgence of any substance as a regular thing. 

“I have a swelling I need you to take care of.”

The Medic scoffed. 

“You took me all the way here to give you an examination that I could have done in my own med bay? On MY break?”

Now he was furious, servos curled into fists, threatening to transform into a scalpel or a buzz saw, he took a step forward as Starscream defensively raised those claws to protect his face plate, slowly moving to sit down on the berth. He lowered his shoulders, trying to look as small as possible. Then as Knock Out approached, he’d open his thighs, displaying himself to the other as his valve cover opened, revealing himself to the Medic. Knock Out scoffed, looking down at the seeker, he couldn’t believe it, Starscream was displaying like a worker drone in heat, right there on the berth. 

“Star…scream..”

“You’ve been looking at me like high grade energon.”

The Seeker began to lean back, in order to raise his pedes flat to the berth, knees bending in order to display himself further, stretching his dripping valve wide. Knock Out couldn’t help but feel a strain against his spike cover, swallowing audibly as he took in the frame lying before him. 

“You know you want it…”

“Break Down.”

“Forget about Break Down…just you and me…nobody will know.”

Knock Out was creating excuses in his mind, but at the same time he found that he’d already positioned himself between the other’s thighs and his spike cover had opened in order for his red spike to escape. It was layered with white biolights underneath and was already dripping fluid. It was as if the Seeker was emitting some kind of scent that the Medical bot just couldn’t resist, little did he know this was exactly Starscream’s plan. It’d been so easy to steal the bottled Drone pheromones from Shockwave’s lab and release the scent in his berthroom. Despite being a scent, it didn’t actually smell like anything to a bot, but it sent messages to the spark and then the brain, telling it that somebody was in heat or at the beginning of their cycle. 

“…You’re so good at cleaning that finish….I’m sure you can give yourself a good scrub after this, Break Down wouldn’t even find out you’re that thorough.”

The Seeker crooned as his own spike panel slid open, so that he could stroke the silver length that was released, this only drove the medical bot crazier as he pressed the head of his spike to that ready and open valve. He slipped inside him with little to no effort.

“…You’re so wet..”

He grunted, looking down at Starscream with a look of both despair and arousal. The Silver seeker was sporting that usual calculating grin on his faceplate as he raised his arms, wrapping them around the other bot’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Knock Out didn’t even hesitate, as soon as their glossa touched, the heat travelled to the Medical bot’s groin and immediately he began to thrust against the slender frame beneath him. He rocked his form, leaning forward and moving over the berth, forcing the slim frame down on his back beneath him as he really began to rut that dripping valve. Starscream of course was noisy, hand held to his crest as he cried out, mouth wide open as he knocked his head back, moving against the grounder as he was repeatedly taken. He wrapped those long legs around the Medical bot’s lower body, gripping onto him tightly as he moved back against him. 

It was a quick frag and in moments Knock Out was squirting his load into the other’s valve, filling him up with his fluids and pinning him down. By instinct the Dominant bot liked to make sure the submissive didn’t move while they were being filled up, making sure not even a drop was wasted. 

“S-See? I…I told you…you wanted it..”

The Seeker announced triumphantly, quirking a brow and smirking up at the grounder. Knock Out stepped back, spike retracting as he closed his panel. 

“Same time again soon?”

Starscream suggested, watching as the grounder backed up, moving to the door. 

He couldn’t believe what he’d done, and he told himself this would never be repeated, but as soon as he turned around and saw that body still sprawled out seductively, valve panel still wide open and dripping all over the berth, he knew he’d be back. 

And Starscream knew that too.


End file.
